FCL2: Then Come Marriage
by CharmURAngel
Summary: FU. One shots of the Gleek's on their wedding day. Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, Faberry and Klaine
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOO

FCL2: Then Come Marriage

Cha1 Brittana Wedding

San POV

On Saturday 25TH of June 2016 at 4pm  
At Gazebo on the Green Iowa City Iowa

I stride at my wedding invitation for the millionth time not believing I was finally marries the girl of my dreams today. We had a talk about it a lot but to realize it true was hard. "Ouch bitch that hurt" I rubbing my pitch right hand

"It was supposed to," Quinn said smugly "now stop dreaming its time"

"Why did I make you my Maid of Honor?"

"Because B picks Rae" Q repelled

"Will you to stop I didn't spend all my time planning this day down to the last detail for you two to start fighting now. That was plan for yesterday, and you did it, now Quinn grab your bouquet we're next" Kurt said stepping back into their dressing room. I wanted to hit him, but he did have the day plan.

"Maji you look beautiful just like I know you would on your wedding day" my Papa said coming into the room as Q and Kurt step out

"Thank you Papa"

"No, tries princessa, or Kurt will get both of us"

"Your right no tries"

There was a knock at the door the Carol step in "It's time"

As we reach the path I finely saw Britt and her Dad for the first time since yesterday. She looks so elegant in her periwinkle goddess cut gown. As we walk down the alias side by side Papa said "Look mija" nodding his over towards where I knew Mamà was sitting. When I look over I saw my Abuela holding Mamà I miss my step Papa count me no one saw my miss step

"She said she wouldn't miss this day unless god himself calls her home. She never stops loving you mijà" Papa said

Father Dominic my childhood priest said "Who give these brides away" both our families stood up not just our parents as planned. When I look over at Kurt he had a guilty smile on his face.

Abuela stood up when Father Dominic ask for the Bible reading "Ecclesiastes 4:9-12 Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. Amen. When you two found each other all those years ago I didn't realize you fount your other half. Mija Brittany brings out your better side smooth those hard edges on yours. Brittany, Santana gave you the confidence to know that you could do anything you wanted. She is your own personal Cherroie, and don't let anyone tell you you're wrong for loving each other because you are a perfect fit." Britt and I gave her a group hug and kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh yes San right there," Britt said in the cottage off to the side away from everyone else

"I'm about to"

"Not without me"

"We did it Sannie" Britt spoke first I was still clamming down after the big O she just gave me. I need to get Kurt a better gift he really did have everything plan down to the last detail. A quickie after the photos was taken

"Yes we did Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. I love you Britt"

"I love you to San"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

FCL2: Then Come Marriage

Cha 2 Samcedes Wedding

Mercy POV  
On Saturday 31ST of December, Sunday 1ST of January 2017  
At Abyssinian Baptist Church, NYC

I still remember the first time Sam proposal to me I turned him down saying we were too young, and the world was not going to end. The second time I said we had school and a career to think about before married. He said "okay , but when you get nominated for your first major award I'm not taking no for an answer, and I get to set the wedding date." I agree not thinking anything of it I was working as a backup singer, so I thought I wouldn't get nominated anytime soon.

One day a music producer read the lyrics to some of the songs I was writing love them and offer me a job. When my songs were nominated for Dove to the MTV awards I was a surprise and alarm when I woke up the next morning -after celebrating with friends and coworker the night before- with an engagement ring on my finger. "You did promise" was all our family and longtime friends would say to me every time I would try to get out of it. Here, I was on New Year in NYC getting married.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Mercedes and Sam have elected to say their own vows. Mercedes" the Rev. Triggs said

"Sam you came into my life when I thought every guy I like either like someone else or move away and that's exactly want you did was move away just when we started to fall in love. Then you came back a fought to have me back in your life. You have always been my knight helping me fight my way in this world. My personal comedy making me laughs when I'm down. My first agent when I didn't have one. You believe I would make it in an industry that doesn't always expect people who look like me. But most of all you love and expect me for who I am. I love you Sam and can't wait to spend the rest of my life here on earth and in heaven as your wife" I said thru tries

"I tried my best to come up with my own vows, but someone else beat me to it. She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impaired the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent! I love you Cedes you are my beauty"

Then Rev. Triggs turned to me and said " The rings repeat after me: I Mercedes Christina Jones, in placing this ring on Sam Thaddeus Evans finger, Sam, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours, and you are mine." Then he turned to Sam "I Sam Thaddeus Evans, in placing this ring on Mercedes Christina Jones finger, Cedes, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours, and you are mine. You my now kiss your bride"

"Happy New Year" everyone in the church shouted before kissing to


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

FCL2: Then Come Marriage

Cha 3 Tike Wedding

Mike POW

On 12TH of August 2017 at 3pm  
At OSU Union Hall Grand Ballroom

I was problem the most nervous groom anyone has ever seen. I throw up three times, took a pain pill, and stomach reliever already this morning and still had an hour before the ceremony start. A year ago today I ask Tina to marry me I know I made the best decide in my life. The first year we were separated was bad for both of us. I spent so much time traveling back to Lima just so I could see her that I beryl pass my classes. Tina became a diva ennobling the Unholy Trinity along with Rachel, Mercedes, and a little Kurt. We both started rebuilding our self-image before the school year ended. That summer on 16TH of August we decided to try again, but this time be honest about or feeling it work. I continue at Joffery while she went to OSU Veterinarian School.

"Hey man Kurt gave me another shirt for you." Matt said join me in the restroom. We had stayed in touch when he move to Boston now we spend a lot of time together in LA. Me as a Choreography and Matt as a video director, but today he was my best man.

"Thanks Matt"

"Mike let me tell you the trick of getting thru this," Sam said walking up to me in his groomsmen tuxes as I was changing my shirt. "Just think from this day forward Tina will be your and yours along" he whispered to me

"Ok let's get this show on the road I only have 10 days left on my pass. I plan on using every day to hook up with a hot chick" Puck said standing in the doorway in his groomsman tuxes. He wanted to ware his Air Force Uniform, but Kurt told him the photos would look better if everyone dress the same.

"It's time," Artie said rolling into the room

As Sam said earlier when I saw Tina walk in on her dads arm all I could do was picture our life together. 

OOOOOOOOOOOO  
"I, Tina Gabrielle Cohen-Chang, take you, Michael Robert Chang Jr., to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Tina stated with so much love in her eyes.

"I, Michael Robert Chang Jr., take you, Tina Gabrielle Cohen-Chang, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said trying to express all the love I have for her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

FCL2: Then Come Marriage

Cha 4 Faberry Wedding

Quinn POV

On 16TH of June 2018 at 2pm

The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers

Me and Rae began dating after Finn memorial service I me and Britt could attend because of finals. When San called and told me Rae stay behind I know I had to get, her to go just to get some closer, so I show up to the apartment put her in the shower and talk. When she came up with the idea for the plaque I knew she was making the step in the right direction. During the summer, I stay with them in NYC working in the dinner alongside her, San, Britt, and Blaine.

San was the one who told us we were dating and yes I mean she told us. We did realize we were dating at first I was just us staying up watch late night thrillers then Dr. Who and Twilight Zone marathons, lunch dates, picnic in the park with Beth and other trips with Beth. The more we went out together the time we touch each other it wasn't until the night in bed after our friends back San up about our relationship that we shared our first kiss. Since that day, I couldn't picture my future without her end it.

This morning I wasn't nervous as much as I was ready to get this day over with. I ask Rae to marry me two years ago today it took that long just to get this place for the wedding. Since then I have won two Emmys, Golden Globe, Screen Actor Guild and People Choice. But this year me and Rae were live on a high. I won a The Writers Guild of America Award, Independent Spirit Awards and a Sundance Award for my original screenplay All Choices Gone and then an Oscar for Best Supporting Actress in Peripheral Vision Rae won the Tony she always dreamed of for Best Actress in Desert Pea after losing last year for Best Supporting Actress in the same play but a different part.

"Quinn their ready" Sugar said she, Kurt and Unique had started, and event planning business they did everything from Dress, Venue to Menu and today would be another one for the pages.

"It's about damn time," S said from her seat in the dressing room

"Sannie be nice," B said

"And watch your language," Puck said holding Beth hand

"It's fine Nono I have heard worst. Although San if you would choose to use a better way to express your inpatient perhaps more people will be inclined to listens" Beth stayed reminding me of Rae

"She told you Lopez" Kitty said laughing Mike, Sam, and the others join in

"It's Lopez-Pierce bitch," San said Beth just shook her head then the music started we all lead up to walk out first Sugar & Matt, Kitty & Artie, Mike & Tina, Puck & Unique, Sam & Mercedes, Britt & Blaine, San & Kurt finally Beth. Then Some Enchanted Evening from South Pacific was played Mom took my right arm and Frannie my left they lead me down the aisle as Rae Dads lead her. When I look at her, I lost all train of thought until Rev. Joe Hart ask "Who give these two to be wed"

"We do" My Mom, Frannie, Rae Dads and Shelby all said together

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I Rachel Barbara Berry take this ring as a meaning of a lasting life. This ring symbolizes our life together, for it is never ending and always beginning. It is why I love you so much and wish to cherish you forever and ever. "

"I commit myself to years of growth and sharing as I encourage you to move in a new direction. I will strive to achieve my potential as God's creature and will celebrate your progress toward the same goal. I give myself as I am and as I will be, and I do it for all of life. I Lucy Quinn Fabray, take this ring as a meaning of a lasting life. This ring symbolizes our life together, for it is never ending and always beginning. It is why I love you so much and wish to cherish you forever and ever."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

FCL2: Then Come Marriage

Cha 5 Klaine Wedding

Kurt POV

On 4TH July 2018 at 6pm  
On the Kearsarge at the North Cove Yacht Harbor

Five long years I waited to marry the man I fell in love with in high school. We choose to wait this long because first we both wanted to graduate, second when wanted to get our carriers started and thirdly we need a better place to live.

We finally had everything in place we both ended up graduating in 2017 me from NYADA and Blaine from NYU. I had ended up keep my job at becoming a fashion editor there, but I never let my Broadway dreams go, they did change, and I ended up being the first Lima Loser to win a Tony Best Costume Design in a Musical "Tiger-lily" 2016 and two years later Best Costume Design in a Play "Wanna Bet" 2018.

Blaine was on his way to being the first of us to get the EGOT winning an Emmy for Best Sound Editing 2017, Grammy 2017 on Mercy Album for Song of the Year and two Tony for Best Original Score and Best Orchestrations for the musical "Overfilling" 2018.

We just move into a 5 bedroom 4 ½ bathroom condo on the Upper East Side, and we started the paperwork to find a Surrogate Mother. Having already decide to use my swimmers since I'm an only child, and Copper had two sons his oldest Landon age 3 was or ring barrier. We are ready to start a family plus Dad and Carol have been our case they wanted grandchildren.

"Kurt stop day dreaming," Mercy said

"Yeah Lady Lips" San said

"It's time to get you married," Rae said

"My little unicorn you look great," Britt said

"No crying," David said entering the room

"Yeah Buddy it time" Burt said

As everyone begin walking down the ales, and it was just me and Dad I begin to cry. Dad grab ahold of my hand and said "It's okay Buddy their here in spirit" he knew I wish Mom and Finn were here today like so many other momentous occasions in the past.

OOOOOOOOOOO  
I cried as Blaine said his vows "Kurt, with these rings we unite our hearts in tenderness and devotion. We will honor each other's cultures as we join customs to form a trusting relationship. We will protect, support, and encourage each other through life's joys and sorrows as we create a loving future. We promise to establish a home for ourselves and our children shaped by our respective heritages; a loving environment dedicated to peace, hope, and respect for all people. From this day, forward our lives will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding and love."

"Our love has opened windows to the worlds we lived in as children. I have found profound respect for your heritage; but, I am not part of it. We have vowed to live our adult lives together. Our marriage will be a new creation. Now I promise to build bridges of understanding and share the best of myself with your family, your friends and you. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." I cried thru every word


End file.
